webster_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Season Four (Webster)
The fourth season of Webster, an American serial teen drama web series, premiered November 25, 2016 and concluded June 23, 2017. This season depicts the lives of a group of high school sophomores, juniors and seniors as they deal with some of the challenges and issues that teenagers face such as teenage pregnancy, drugs addiction, sex, identity crisis, infidelity, long-distance relationships, domestic violence, slut-shaming, miscarriages, sexually transmitted diseases, blackmail, sexual awakening, coming out, sexism, online predators, dysfunctional families, engagements and relationships. For character were chosen. Joaquin Alonso (13 episodes), Jess Arnold (18 episode), Chastity Burge (15 episodes), Sam Burge (16 episode), Leo Collins (11 episode), Garrett Davenport (15 episodes), Max Magana (14 episode), Angel Moon (16 episode), Taylor Nelson (17 episode), Houston Nicholas (14 episodes), Jordan Piper (15 episode), Topher Potter (16 episode), Dustin Rivers (13 episodes), Gibson Rizzolo (11 episodes) and Kali Royce (17 episode) were students in the main cast. Rosie DiMaggio (15 episode), Kenzie Gallagher (14 episodes), Wes Gallagher (14 episode), Alicia Matthews (13 episode), Robin Rzewski (15 episode) and Brandon Scott (12 episode) were added to main cast this season. Kacey Boswell (2 episodes), Evan Gallagher (6 episode) and Devin Piper (7 episodes) recurring role on the series. Amber Collins, Macy Gonzalez, Danny Magana, Miller Park, Manda Thatcher and Heather Watson departed from the main cast in the season. Devin Piper was demoted to a recurring character. Main Cast Seniors (12th Grade) * Jess Arnold- Is a dyslexic but reliable girl who doesn’t have the best luck with love. * Sam Burge- Is a responsible and determined leader who is dealing with her unexpected pregnancy. * Garrett Davenport- Is a kind and level headed teen that has a dysfunctional home life. * Angel Moon- Is a religious and bubbly girl who skipped a grade and now feels lonely. * Houston Nicholas- Is a cocky but caring jock that is repeating his senior year. * Topher Potter- Is a natural party guy that is the class president and becoming more responsible. * Dustin Rivers- Is a good kid who keeps making bad decisions and is coping with losing all his friends. * Kali Royce- Is an extremely mature but feisty teenage mother looking for love. Juniors (11th Grade) * Joaquin Alonso- Is a good-looking guy who is having some lady troubles. * Chastity Burge- Is an insecure but musically talented girl that always finds herself in other people’s drama. * Wes Gallagher- Is a charming and rebellious boy who happens to be bisexual. (New) * Max Magana- Is a sassy out and proud gay teen who just wants to find love. * Taylor Nelson- Is a blunt and conceded rich girl whose life starts crashing down. * Gibson Rizzolo- Is an athletic class clown that is starting to have feelings for his best friend. * Robin Rzewski- Is a vain and fashionable mean girl who is the daughter of a famous movie star. (New) Sophomores (10th Grade) * Leo Collins- Is an awkward and nerdy kid who is making his own way at Webster. * Rosie DiMaggio- Is an attractive and promiscuous girl who has the tendency to make horrible decisions. (New) * Kenzie Gallagher- Is the smart and sometimes annoying feminist who fights for what she believes in. (New) * Alicia Matthews- Is a ditsy and fun loving girl with pink hair and a social media enthusiast. (New) * Jordan Piper- Is a brilliant aspiring scientist who is naive about the real world. * Brandon Scott- Is a dark and mysterious kid who has a history with drugs. (New) Recurring Cast Students * Evan Gallagher- Is the childish younger brother of Wes and twin of Kenzie. (10th grade) Adults * Harry Baxter- Is Jess’ college age abusive boyfriend. * Devin Piper- Is a graduate from Webster and Sam’s boyfriend. Category:Seasons